The Survivors Saga: Hidden Eclipse
by SuspianFeels
Summary: Sequel to Blood Moon. Nessie and the gang have fled England for France. But Nessie realizes that time for her is running thin and she must decide who she really loves, Alec or Riley before it's too late. AU AH. M for language, violence and lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Paris

**Chapter 1**

**Paris **

**Renesmee's POV**

I opened my eyes to a helicopter full of madness. Bella was screaming along with Tanya. Edward and Riley were trying to calm them down. Alec was trying to wake me up.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting up and looking around

"Someone out there's trying to kill us" Bella replied "They've killed James"

"Not on my watch" I said, taking Riley's gun and getting out of the helicopter

"Mettez vos mains et déposez vos armes" **(Put your hands up and drop your weapon)** A voice shouted to me. I threw my weapon down "Quel est votre nom?" **(What is your name?)** He asked

"Mon nom est Renesmée Cullen" **(My name is Renesmee Cullen)** I replied

"Que faites-vous ici?" **(What are you doing here?) **He asked

"Je me suis échappé de l'Angleterre. De l'infection" **(I escaped from England. From the infection) **I replied

"Etes-vous infectés?" **(Are you infected?)** He asked

"Non je ne suis pas infecté" **(No, I'm not infected)** I lied

"Tu vas venir avec moi" **(You're coming with me)** He said, walking over to me

"Sur mon corps morts" **(Over my dead body)** I spat, grabbing his gun and aiming it at his head "Maintenant vous être un bon garçon et laissez-moi et mes amis passent à travers?" **(Now will you be a good boy and let me and my friends pass through?)** I asked

"Oui ratez Cullen" **(Yes Miss Cullen)** He replied, putting his shaking hands up

"Bon garçon" **(Good boy)** I mumbled, taking the gun away "Guys, we're clear!" I shouted to the others.

After a while we were somewhere around the Eiffel Tower. We're still together. Still lost

"How did you do that?" Bella asked

"Do what?" I asked

"I mean, get the gun from that French guy. Speak fluent French" Bella replied

"My mum taught me French when I was little" I answered. I heard everyone else whispering quietly behind us. I knew they were talking about me. I turned around to face them "You weren't talking about me were you?" I asked

"No" Alec replied. _Liar, liar pants on fire_ I sang inside my head

"I know you're all lying" I sang

"No way" Tanya groaned

"Got something to hide?" I asked, raising one eyebrow

"No. Why would you even suggest a thing like that?" Edward joked, hugging me

"Because I'm your sister and I know you better than you know yourself" I replied

Edward smiled and took my hand "Last one to the top is a rotten egg!" He shouted, running off towards the entrance of the Eiffel Tower

"Wait up!" Bella screamed, running after followed by everyone else

We were all at the top. Completely breathless, completely contempt with ourselves. This was the life we wanted, needed. I jumped at the sound of _Lighters _by _Bad_ _Meets Evil Feat. Bruno Mars. _I looked at Alec and he smiled back

"Close your eyes, Nessie" Alec said, putting his hands on my waist

I closed my eyes and felt my whole body being lifted. I smiled at the feeling of a cold wind blowing through my hair

"Nessie open your eyes" Alec whispered. I opened my eyes and screamed in delight. I saw the whole of Paris in front of me.

"I'm flying Alec!" I joked, smiling

"Open your arms, Nessie" Alec whispered behind my ear. I opened my arms out wide and embraced the cold wind. I closed my eyes and for the first time in months. I felt at peace.


	2. Chapter 2: He's Back

**Chapter 2**

**He's Back**

**Renesmee's POV**

I looked down at the empty streets and saw a small cluster of French soldiers. Coming this way

"You have got to be kidding me" I spat, jumping off and facing the others

"What's going on?" Bella asked

"We're gonna have some close encounters of the French kind" I replied

"Earth speak please?" Edward asked

I rolled my eyes "A small cluster of French soldiers are coming this way" I replied

"Here? Why?" Alec asked, taking my hand

"All they want is me" I replied

"You didn't tell them about the secret right?" Tanya asked

"No I didn't. But I nearly killed someone" I replied

"We gotta go" Riley whispered

"Where? We can't exactly jump down from here to the ground" I told him

"We don't. But you do" Riley said

My mouth hung open for a little bit "Me and my big mouth" I mumbled, walking back over the edge

"Right, all we need you to do is go down there and find out what they want" Riley said, lifting me up again. It was like London all over again "When you do. Give me a signal that we're clear. Then we can come down to meet you. Is that clear?" He asked

"Chrystal" I replied "I'll see you down there" I whispered, kissing his cheek and jumping off. I landed on the hard ground with the sound of a huge click in my left leg "Oww, damn you Riley" I muttered, getting up. I put pressure on my left leg and collapsed face first on the grass. For a little while I just lay there. Then I put my head up and spat out some grass and soil "I am never doing that again" I said, once again getting up

"Ah little Miss Renesmee Cullen. We meet again" Emmett said. How the hell did he get here before us?

"What the fuck do you want?" I spat

"Your blood" Emmett replied

"Come and get it" I muttered, running off into the distance. I had to get away from Emmett.

"Get after her!" I heard Emmett shout. I stopped running and kneeled to the ground. My heart was pounding inside my head. My vision blurred and the last words I heard were "Got you now" Then darkness

**Bella's POV**

I watched Nessie jump off the edge. Was she out of her mind?

"Riley, she could die from a jump like that" I told him

"She's landing on grass. She'll be fine" Riley said

"She better be or you're gonna get it" I hissed. I looked down and saw Nessie faced with the soldiers around her "We have to help her" I said

"We can't get involved. If we do, we die" Riley said

"Wait, where is she going?" Alec asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean, she's running away from someone" Alec replied

"Or something" Edward added

"She's stopped. She looks like she's in pain" Alec said "And she's down. I repeat Nessie is down!" Alec shouted

"What?" Edward shouted

"Nessie has collapsed. She isn't moving" Alec replied

"Where is she?" Riley asked

"About half a mile down the street" Alec replied

"We have to go down there" I whispered

"We can't! We will be slaughtered alive!" Tanya screamed at me

"It's a risk I'm happy to take" I said

"I'll go with you" Alec said "I need to save the girl I love"

"Me too" Riley said

"I'm going" Edward said

"Tanya? Are you coming?" I asked

"Fine, I'll come" Tanya replied "But if this kills one or all of us. I'm blaming it on you"

"You got it" I said, jumping up on to the ledge. I took a deep breath and jumped


	3. Chapter 3: In For The Kill

**Chapter 3**

**In For The Kill**

**Renesmee's POV **

I opened my eyes to a blinding light above me. I shut my eyes tight and opened them again. I looked around; I was in a hotel room. I wanted Riley. Heck, I wanted everyone here. Right now

"Now Renesmee, I want you to tell the truth. Are there others?" Emmett asked me

"No" I replied

"Let me make you a deal. You let me take a little of your blood and we let this pass or you don't and I will have to kill you" Emmett said

"I will never give you my blood" I spat

"Very well" Emmett said, aiming his gun at my forehead

"Fine, I'll give you my blood" I hissed

"Good girl" Emmett told me, then walked out. I got up off the bed I was on and went to the window. I looked out and saw no one. I was trapped again. I turned around towards the wardrobe and opened it.

"Kick-ass" I muttered, taking out a samurai sword and an AK47 "And Renesmee Cullen fights back" I smiled and opened the door. I looked around, no one there. I turned a corner and bumped into a security guard

"Busted" He said

"Oh I don't think so" I muttered, firing my AK47 into his chest. He collapsed to the floor immediately "Take that bitch" I spat, spitting in his dead face and walking towards the exit

"Renesmee, where are you going?" Emmett said from behind me

"Anywhere away from your crap" I replied, walking down a hallway

"You can't escape, Renesmee" Emmett told me

"Watch me" I spat, kicking the door open and walking out into the bright sunlight of Paris. I looked around and found no one "Alec!" I shouted "Where are you?" I screamed tears were starting to stream down my face "No. Please don't leave me" I sobbed. I sat down on the side of the road and let the tears fall down my face

**Alec's POV**

"Nessie! Where are you?" I shouted "I have cookies"

"Alec, there's no point" Tanya said "If she's still breathing, which I highly doubt, it won't be the cookies she's after. It'll be your fucking neck!"

"Tanya, don't say things like that. She's alive, I know it" I told her

"So you're basing your judgement on a feeling" Tanya bitched

"Alec! Where are you?" I heard Nessie shout

"Did you hear that?" Bella asked

"Nessie! Where are you?" I shouted back

"I'm just outside the Hotel Armstrong" Nessie replied

"Nessie, stay there. I'm coming to get you" I shouted

"Ok" Nessie answered

"Right, I'm going to get Nessie and-" I started to say, but I was cut off by a motor bike coming this way at full speed. The driver was dressed all in black leather. They stopped in front of us, got out a gun and started firing at us. We all ducked and ran to empty doorways to avoid the bullets. Suddenly the bullets stopped and I looked around my doorway. And there, like an angel was Renesmee, with a large samurai sword in her hand.

"Sorry, I would of waited but this ass hole was trying to kill me" She said

"How the hell did you do that?" Riley asked

"Let's just say it's a natural talent" Nessie replied, smiling

"Nessie, don't ever do that again" I told her, walking towards her and hugging her

"I'm sorry" She whispered, I could feel the tears falling down her cheeks and onto my jumper

"Hey" I whispered, holding her face in my hands "Don't cry. I'm here now and I'm never letting you out of my sights" I told her

"Ok" She whispered, nodding her head and smiling lightly. I had Nessie back. That's all that matters. We were together. No one could split us up.


	4. Chapter 4: Salvation

**Chapter 4**

**Salvation**

**Renesmee's POV **

"I promise, I'll never leave you Alec" I whispered, smiling lightly

"Same to you, Renesmee" Alec whispered back, kissing my forehead. Ok, now I feel really bad for kissing Riley. But oh god it felt so good. No, you ignorant, bitch. You have Alec. He's your soul mate. Think Alec

"Guys, I heard there's a hotel down the road. It has heating, electricity and hot water" Riley said, bringing me back to reality.

"Let's go. The streets aren't safe at night" I said, putting my hood up

"Why?" Tanya asked. How dumb could you possibly be?

I looked at her "Don't be dim. The infection is here. I can feel it" I replied "And besides if it wasn't, you'd all be dead"

"Come on. It's this way" Riley said, taking my arm and leading me down the street, towards the hotel

My heartbeat picked up pace. I don't know what to do. Oh lord, where are you? Do not forget me here.

"We're here" Riley said, letting go of my arm and walking inside

I walked in after him "Hello?" I shouted

"Hi" A voice said. A girl about my age walked towards us. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes

"Who's in charge here?" I asked

"My parents" The girl replied

"Could you get the for me?" I asked

The girl nodded her head and walked towards the front desk. She picked up a radio and started talking into it "Mission control. This is Bree. I think you need to come down here. We have guests" She said

"What's your name?" I asked

"Bree" Bree replied "You?"

"The name's Renesmee and killing every infected butt I see is my game" I replied

"Who's in your group?" Bree asked

I rolled my eyes "Riley, Tanya, Edward, Bella and Alec" I replied

A group of people came towards us with guns and baseball bats in their hands "Guys, it's cool. They're with me" Bree said

"Bree, I thought you were going to kill them" One said

"Victoria, like I would do that" Bree answered

"Who are you?" The called Victoria asked

"I'm Renesmee, this is Riley, Tanya, Bella and Alec" I replied "Who the fuck are you?" I asked

"I'm Victoria, this is Laurent, Nahuel, Paul and of course you've met Bree" Victoria replied

"What do you want?" Bree asked

"We heard you had hot water, heating and electricity" Riley replied

"Yeah that's right" Nahuel said "What do you want it for?"

"Could we stay here?" I asked "Please, we've just escaped from England"

"Are you infected?" Paul asked, aiming his gun at my forehead

"If I was, you'd all be dead in seconds" I replied, moving my sword slowly behind me

"Hand over all your weapons" Paul ordered

"Who put you in charge?" I asked, getting my sword fully out "I am fully armed. Do not push it" I warned

The group aimed all their guns around my head and formed a circle around me "So are we" Bree hissed

"Are we playing it the easy way or the hard way?" Paul asked

"I like a challenge. The hard way" I replied, smiling

"How about we stop this?" Edward asked, standing in front of me

"Who are you in this? Captain Sensible?" Bree asked

"Renesmee's brother" Edward replied fiercely

"Ewww, what's that smell?" Bree asked, sniffing around

I whistled awkwardly "It's me. One I haven't washed in days and two I have blood all over me" I replied

"Come on then. I'll find you some rooms" Nahuel said, walking towards the stairs

"Move then" I hissed, pushing through the group that surrounded me and walking after Nahuel.

"How old are you?" He asked

"16 and 10 months" I replied "You?"

"Ah, 17 and 3 months" Nahuel chuckled

I smiled back. I could tell that we were going to be great friends.


	5. Chapter 5: You Are My Heaven

**A/N: Warning: Lemon coming up! Woo! My first lemon, enjoy. If you don't like it, go write your own**

**Chapter 5**

**You Are My Heaven**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Right, this is your room" Nahuel said to me, opening the door

"Thanks" I muttered, going inside and shutting the door behind me

I heard everyone else shouting and running around outside my door "Who wants this room?" Nahuel asked, opening the door next to mine

"Me!" Riley shouted. I giggled at his response

"Right, Alec looks like you're left with the one down the hall" Nahuel said

"Great" Alec grumbled and walked down the hall. I put my bag on the floor and looked at the box that was left on my bed. Inside was a plain purple t-shirt, jeans, black converse and a timetable about the electricity

I sighed, undressed and went in the shower. I let the warm water pour down my body. I felt fresh and new as the water cascaded down my body. It had been ages since I had a hot shower. The showers at the hospital were stone cold. I caught the first stage of hypothermia from those things. I got out and dressed into a leopard print bra, light blue denim shorts and a white vest

I sighed; I looked at myself in the mirror and blinked away tears. I must be the unluckiest girl alive right now. On one side I have Alec, we have so much history, the first time we met four years ago something clicked in my heart, on the other, I have Riley, we have no history, but when we kissed I have this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I could spend the night with one or the other. I heard a clap of thunder; I turned away from my mirror to see the first rain I had seen in months. I smiled, opened my window and let my hand out. The cool rain felt like heaven on my burning skin. I turned around and went back to my mirror. I saw Rosalie; I turned around, no one there. I turned back to the mirror. And there she was, as perfect and as beautiful as I remembered her.

"I miss you" I whispered

"I miss you too babes. Look at you now! You're all grown up. How old are you now?" Rosalie asked

"I'm 16. Going on 17" I replied

"You're catching up with me babes" Rosalie said, smiling her million dollar smile "Now a little birdy told me that you need my help" She told me

"That's right sis" I said, smiling

"What help do you need from me?" Rosalie asked

"I can't decide either to spend the night with Alec or Riley" I replied

"Ah, boy trouble" Rosalie mumbled

"Yeah. Please help me" I said, sitting down on my bed

"Who does your heart say?" Rosalie asked, sitting in the same position as me

"My heart says Alec but my head says Riley" I replied

"Follow your heart. You'll know the answer" Rosalie whispered then just like that, she was gone.

Follow my heart. I chose Alec. No, Riley. No, Alec. Riley. Alec. Riley. Alec. Oh, it's hopeless!

"Why do you both have to be so wonderful? Why can't you both do the honest thing and stink?" I asked myself, lying back on my bed. **(Hannah Montana reference. Episode: He Could Be The One. Season 3, episode 18)** Come on Renesmee, get a grip. Pick one already. Let me think. Tonight, I'll spend it with one. Tomorrow night, I'll spend it with the other. Perfect, but which one?

Ten minutes later I had made my choice. I was spending it with Alec. I walked down the hallway to his room. I knocked on the door with my shaking hand

"Who is it?" Alec asked. Oh, his voice melted my heart

"It's me" I replied "Can I come in?" I asked, biting hard on my bottom lip

"Sure" Alec replied, opening his door and letting me in

My heart was pounding inside my head. I had to do it. My days are numbered. If I didn't do it now, I never will

"Alec" I whispered "I need you"

"I'm right here" Alec whispered back

"Alec, I want to tell you something and it's really important that you don't freak out" I said, sitting on the end of his bed

"And that is?" Alec asked

"Come here" I whispered. I was so in control. He was wrapped around my little finger. Alec came towards me and sat beside me "Make love to me" I whispered. Please don't reject me. I needed this. We needed this. I thought he was going to say no. I was mistaken. Most people think _now what? _My first thoughts were

_Thank my fucking god._

Alec's warm hands cupped my face, like I was a delicate piece of glass. When his kissed my lips, I knew what was going to happen. My hands were straddled by my sides. I moved them quickly to Alec's hair and pulled him closer to me. Alec's hands moved to my waist and pulled me down on to the bed. An embarrassing moan that came out of nowhere escaped my lips. Alec's hands where slowly taking off my t-shirt. As he did so, my fingers left his silky hair and moved to his shirt. I put my arms up and Alec removed my t-shirt. The thought suddenly dawned on me. This was the first time anyone would see me naked. Oh well never mind. I'll regret it in the morning. But tonight I don't give a shit

My hands fully removed Alec's shirt. Oh god. I have no idea how the fuck I didn't stop myself from fucking his brains out. His muscles looked like they were carved by angels. Oh god he was to die for. I looked at Alec for a moment, then grabbed him again and started kissing him with all the passion I had inside me

Alec's hands moved from my waist and moved to the back of my bra. He stopped for a moment. I nodded my head as a signal to continue. Alec unhooked it and tossed it somewhere across the room. My nipples hardened at the cool air that hit them. I couldn't wait any longer. I unbuttoned my shorts and threw them away along with my underwear.

"Oh fuck Nessie, you're so beautiful" Alec moaned. And oh god it turned me on. I bit hard into my bottom lip. I pulled him closer to me and moved my hands down his back, towards his jeans. Alec helped me getting them off. This was it. The moment we had been waiting for. I closed my eyes "I'm not going to hurt you, Renesmee. Tell me when it hurts" Alec whispered

I nodded my head and took a deep breath. I know Alec won't hurt me deliberately. He loves me and I love him. I felt Alec at my entrance. He gently entered me

_Holy crap holy shit! This shit hurts_

"You ok?" Alec asked, his face full of worry

"I'm fine" I replied "Just stay still"

I took a deep breath and waited for the burning pain to be over. After a while the pain subsided. I lifted my hips to let him continue. Alec slowly thrusted inside me, I let a loud moan escape my lips. I leaned my head back on the pillow in total bliss. I simply couldn't get enough. I pulled Alec's head to face mine and kissed him deeply.

The pace we were going wasn't enough for me "More" I moaned. Alec picked up the pace and holy shit I loved it. I held on to Alec's neck and moved us into a sitting position. I wrapped my legs around Alec's waist, all the while Alec was thrusting harder into me. I tilted my head back in pure bliss.

"Oh fuck!" I half-screamed at the feeling. I felt my whole body tense up. I knew I was about to climax "Alec, I'm gonna…..oh shit" I moaned

"It's ok baby girl let it go" Alec whispered. I felt my whole body relax after my climax. Alec climaxed soon after me. We both collapsed beside each other, completely breathless and contempt.

I smiled and kissed Alec's cheek "Thank you" I whispered

"No need, we both needed that" Alec murmured "I want you to know, may people die to find their heaven. I don't need to. As far as I'm concerned, Renesmee. You are my heaven"

"Alec, you're mine too" I whispered, smiling again and I fell asleep in Alec's arms.

**A/N: So, was it lemony enough for you? Let me know! I need to know if my readers are still alive **


	6. Chapter 6: I Need A Doctor

**A/N: I know I just uploaded chapter 5. I wrote this while I was writing chapter 5. In fact I wrote chapter 6 and half of chapter 7 while I was writing chapter 5. Any who before I babble, here's chapter 6**

**Chapter 6**

**I Need A Doctor**

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up to the sound of _Boy Like You _by _Ke$ha_playing on the radio from downstairs_. _I looked around and I wasn't in my room. I looked to my right and there was the perfect body of a shirtless Alec next to me. Still asleep. My eyes widened and I looked under the covers. Oh god. We didn't. Did we? I got up out of bed and picked up my creased and discarded clothes off the floor. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair looked like I had been dragged through a hedge backwards, my eyes looked like I hadn't slept in three days and it was so obvious that I had sex last night. Shit. I'm so dead. I quickly put my clothes on and ran down the hall. I crashed into the rock hard chest of my brother. I looked up and smiled

"You heard?" I asked

"How could I not?" Edward replied, smiling

"I should have told you" I whispered

"Nessie, it's your life. I won't stop you" Edward told me

I smiled "I'm starving. Let's go down to breakfast" I said, running downstairs

"I see the sex mad girl is up" Nahuel said, handing me a plate

"Shut up" I muttered, taking the plate from him

"Where is Mr. Lover Boy?" Bree asked

"Asleep" I replied, sitting down at the table and taking a sip from my orange juice

"So, what was it like?" Bree asked

I sprayed the juice out of my mouth all over the table "I don't think this is the right place and time to say" I replied, my mouth and eyes wide open

"Oh come on! Spill" Bree said, bouncing in her chair

"Nope" I said, popping the 'p'

"Why?" Bree asked

I banged my head on the table "Screw this shit man, I'm going back to bed. No one can follow me" I announced, getting up from the table and going back to Alec's bed. I opened the door to find an empty bed "Alec?" I said, looking around

"Better" A voice said from behind the door

I turned around and there was Emmett "What the fuck do you want?" I spat

"Did you honestly escape from me?" He asked

"There's nothing you can do to me" I replied

Emmett grabbed my hair and pulled me down to the floor "Listen to me little bitch. You will never see your friends again, do you understand?" He asked

"Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"No one can help you now, bitch" Emmett hissed

"Someone help! Please!" I screamed

"Get your fucking hands off her" Alec shouted, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him

Emmett's hand was still holding on tightly to my hair. I half smiled and noticed a knife a few inches away from me. I reached out my hand and grabbed it. I reached my hand behind me and stabbed Emmett's arm. His hand immediately let go and I crawled across the floor, back into Alec's arms

"Are you ok?" Alec asked

"I'm fine" I replied

"Let's go back downstairs" Alec said, picking me up and taking me back downstairs

"What happened?" Bella asked, walking towards us

"Emmett, that's what happened" I replied, getting out of Alec's arms. As soon as I was out I collapsed to the floor, heavily breathing and one hand grabbing my chest

"Nessie, what's the matter?" Edward asked, running over to me

"It's my heart. It's slowing down" I gasped

"What do you need?" Bella asked

"I need a doctor" I gasped

"Lie her down" Tanya ordered

"Why?" Bella asked

"Do you want me to save her life or not?" Tanya asked, picking me up and placing me on the table "You're going to be fine, Nessie. I promise" She whispered, kissing my forehead

**Bella's POV**

"I need everyone out now" Tanya said

"We're going!" I said, putting my hands up in surrender and walking out

"What's wrong with, Nessie?" Paul asked

"It's a long story" I replied "And it's not mine to tell. It's hers"

"We have a while" Paul suggested

"No. I'm not telling" I told him, sitting down on the floor. Alec came slowly out of the double doors along with Edward. Both were covered in blood. Both looked heart-broken "What's wrong?" I asked

"She's going soon" Alec whispered. My heart missed a beat. Nessie was dying faster than I had expected

"How long has she got?" I asked

"A week. Maybe more than that" Edward replied

"What?" My mouth dropped open

"Tanya's strapped her down to the table" Alec said

"Why?" I asked, narrowing my eyes

Just then Tanya came in through the doors "Ok, no one panic. But we've got a seriously pissed off Nessie in there" She said

"What did you do?" I screamed at her

"I did nothing!" Tanya said, putting her hands up

"Hang on. Not all of us are here" Paul said

"Who isn't?" Edward asked

"Bree, Victoria and Laurent" Paul replied

"Shit" I muttered, looking through the window on the door

"What?" Edward asked, turning around to look where I was looking. The table was empty. The straps had been bitten through. Bree was lying dead and bitten through on the floor. And Renesmee was nowhere in sight.

"Here zombie, zombie, zombie" I muttered, picking up a baseball bat from the floor and preparing myself for what was about to come


	7. Chapter 7: She's Coming

**Chapter 7**

**She's Coming**

**Infected-Renesmee's POV**

The infection was taking over my body. My whole body was shaking. I screamed but not in pain but because the mind of the infected was telling me to do so. I closed my eyes and let the infection take over.

I opened my eyes and I tried to get up. I realized I was tied down to the table. I rolled my blood red eyes and bit hard into the straps. The taste of leather filled my lips. I spat out one strap and moved onto the next.

After a while of biting and spiting I was free. I crouched up on the table into the position a panther would make, ready for the kill. I saw someone come around the corner. My eyes fixed on them. Their blood was so tempting to me. It was a girl. She was the same age as me, except with long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. I licked my lips

"Nessie" She said "You all right?" She asked. Who was this Nessie? I growled and attacked her. I bit hard into her arm and pulled the skin away. Her blood ran down my mouth and dribbled on the floor

The girl screamed "Someone help me! Please!" She screamed. I growled again and bit into her neck. The girl stopped screaming and fell limply to the floor. I cocked my head to one side. No more blood. I turned around to the door and saw other people behind it. I ran towards the door and tried to push the door open

**Bella's POV**

"Guys, she's coming this way" I shrieked, pointing to the door

"What is she gonna do? She's just a little kid" Paul said

"She's not a child any more, Paul" I told him "She's one of them"

"Err guys?" Nahuel said

"What now?" I asked. Nahuel didn't answer. He pointed to the window. I turned around and jumped "Jesus Christ!" I shouted "How the did she get out?" I asked

"No idea" Nahuel replied

"We need to move. Sooner or later she's gonna break through the glass" Edward said

"Let's go" I said, running down the hallway

A few minutes later, we were tired out and we were safe from the infected Renesmee. For now

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. When the blazing sun is gone, when there nothing shines upon. Though I know not what you are, Twinkle, twinkle little star_" Infected Renesmee sang. It made my heart miss a beat.

"What the hell is that?" Nahuel asked

"Renesmee, she's singing" Edward replied

"We have to keep moving" Paul said

Just then I heard someone crying. The sound echoed throughout the whole hotel "Wait, stop" I whispered "It's Renesmee, she's crying"

"You mean the monster is" Nahuel said

"No, it's the real Renesmee" I told him. Renesmee slowly walked down the hallway towards us, looking down at the floor

"Bella, we have to go" Paul whispered

"I'm not leaving her" I hissed

Renesmee's blood red eyes looked up from the floor and fixed on Edward. The looks inside her eyes were not hunger or anger. It was sadness "Edward, help me" She pleaded

Edward ran towards her and held her close "It's ok, I'm here" He whispered

"Make them stop. They're everywhere. But they're all inside me. I hate them all" Renesmee sobbed. A blood red tear rolled down her pale cheek

"How can she speak? She's infected" Paul asked

"She's immune" I replied. Renesmee let go of Edward and came towards us. I held my arms out towards her. Paul and Nahuel backed away from both of us "Come on, Nessie. Remember me?" I asked

"How could I forget" Renesmee smiled, running towards me and pulling me into a tight hug. I could feel her bloody tears falling onto my t-shirt "Bella, I think I've done a bad thing" She whispered

"What's that?" I asked

"I can taste blood in my mouth" Renesmee replied "And where's Bree?"

My heart couldn't face the music into telling Renesmee that her friend is dead "Come with me" I told her, holding my hand out and walking back towards the hall "Come on you lot"

Renesmee came through the doors and her mouth dropped open "Did I do this?" She asked

"Yes" Paul replied, simply

"Bree!" Renesmee screamed, running over to Bree's body "Wake up" She said, nudging Bree's shoulder

**Renesmee's POV**

"Bree!" I screamed, running over to Bree's body "Wake up" I said, nudging Bree's shoulder. A huge whole was punched through my chest when Bree didn't respond "Wake up, Bree. Wake up" I croaked

"She won't wake up" Nahuel said "She's dead. You killed her"

"Why would I kill my friend?" I asked

"Nessie, do you remember anything?" Edward asked, sitting down next to me

I shook my head "All I remember is walking down the hall towards you guys" I replied

"Where's Tanya?" Bella asked, looking around

**Tanya's POV**

I sneaked out of the hotel and went back to base, where Emmett was. I went into the control room.

I looked at the security cameras that had been set up in the hotel

"It's the girl. I want her hunted down and killed" Emmett told us, pointing to one of the screens

"Emmett, you can't. She's just a child" I said

"Tanya, I gave you an order and I want you to do as your bloody told" Emmett told me

"Yes Emmett" I whispered, I picked up my radio out of my pocket "Calling all personnel. Kill Renesmee Cullen. She is a threat. I repeat kill Renesmee Cullen. She is a threat" I said. Oh god, what have I done?


	8. Chapter 8: Abnormal

**Chapter 8**

**Abnormal**

**3rd Person's POV**

Renesmee got up off the floor and looked around. She knew they were being watched. As killing and weaponry was second nature to her, she picked up Riley's gun and aimed it at one of the cameras.

"Renesmee, what are you doing?" Emmett mumbled, looking the screen with Renesmee on. Emmett knew it was only a matter of time before either Renesmee finds him or he finds Renesmee.

"Bring it on bitches" Renesmee hissed through clenched teeth, firing the gun at the camera. The screen went blank

"That little bitch!" Emmett shouted, punching the television screen "I will find you, Renesmee. You better be ready" He hissed

**Renesmee's POV**

"Guys, we can't stay here" I announced, putting the gun down

"Why?" Alec asked

"Because Emmett's coming this way" I replied, moving to the table and putting all the weapons we had on it

"What are we going to do about it?" Bella asked, walking towards me

"Fight back" I replied, getting out a map

"How did you get that?" Edward asked

"Secret" I replied, smiling "Everyone gather round. This map shows every exit, every control room and most importantly every place where we can take Emmett out" I told them

"What do we do?" Paul asked

"Right, we split up, one group goes in the front. Another goes through the back and another takes the roof" I replied, pointing at various parts of the map

"Who does what?" Nahuel asked, folding his arms over his chest

"I take the hardest. Since one, it's my idea two, I'm the best fighter and three, I want to be the one to kill Emmett. Roof" I replied

"One little problem Renesmee" Bella said "Either we quit one way in or one person goes in alone"

"Well done Einstein" I said

"You knew this all along didn't you?" Paul asked, walking towards me

"Of course I did" I replied, smiling confidently

"Why didn't you tell us?" Paul asked

"Because if I did, I'd blow my cover and it would bust up my plan" I replied "Who's with me?" I asked

"I am" Bella and Alec replied at the same time

"Edward?" I asked

"I'm not sure about this. We could get ourselves killed for doing this" Edward replied

"We won't. I won't allow it" I told him

"Alright, I'll do it" Edward said

"Same here" Nahuel said

"Paul, are you going to do it?" I asked him

"Fine, but if it gets too close for comfort. I call it off. We stop, ok?" Paul replied

I nodded my head in agreement "This is going to work" I told them

We all split up into our groups Bella, Riley and Paul took the front. While Nahuel, Edward and Alec took the back. I stood on the glass roof, looking down at both groups enter. Time to kill this bitch. I shot the roof and fell through. I landed perfectly on the glass covered floor and looked around. Where the hell is this mother fucker?

I got up and walked down an empty corridor. There was no one there. I got out the map from my backpack and looked at it. I must be in Sector C. Emmett is in Sector F. All I need to do is keep going down there and turn left and viola I'm there. I rolled the map back up and put it back in my backpack. I continued to walk down the corridor until I found a room covered in blood. I opened the door and peered inside. The stench of days old blood stained the air.

"Hello?" I said my heart was beating like a hammer; my breath was in short pants. The room seemed to be an operating theatre. There were the needles, with fresh blood still inside, there were also something that made my blood run cold, there were test results. I picked up the pieces of paper. I looked at two of them, Hanna Briggs age 19 ABNORMAL, Jenny Briggs age 9 ABNORMAL. I flicked through the remainder until I found my name. Renesmee Cullen age 16 ABNORMAL. Tears started to fall down my cheeks "What's happening to me?" I sobbed. Where there more like me?

"Nessie? Where are you?" Bella screamed. I walked out of the room and looked around at the empty corridor

"I'm in here!" I shouted, walking down the corridor towards the voices I heard

"She's going to die anyway. Kill her now" One voice said, I couldn't make it out who was saying it

"You can't say that! You know what happened earlier, she didn't kill us" Another voice said

"But next time it will be your fucking neck she'll be after!" The first voice shouted

I turned the corner and there was Paul and Alec "Why aren't you at your posts?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest

"None of your business, Renesmee" Paul replied

"It's all my business, Paul" I spat "You were trying to kill me"

"I was not" Paul said

"I'm not blind, deaf or dumb. I know you hate me and want me dead" I told him

"Oh alright, it's true I do want you dead. I will kill you" Paul said, getting out his gun

"Not if I kill you first" I hissed, aiming my gun at the side of his head

"Guys! Cool it!" Alec said, standing between us "We have a job to do and trying to kill each other isn't helping!"

"Sorry" I mumbled "Where are the others?" I asked, putting my gun back into my belt

"I don't know. But there is something I do know, Renesmee Emmett's created a whole army of infected to come after you" Alec told me

"We have to find the others, get out of here and abort the mission" I told them

"Nessie, where are you?" Bella screamed again

"I'm with Alec and Paul!" I shouted back "Where are you?"

"I'm with everyone else" Bella replied

"Well that helps" Paul muttered

"Paul, shut it!" I spat

"Nessie, we have to go. Forget about the others. We have to get you out of here" Alec said. His words ripped a whole in my heart

"I won't. My brother is in here and I will not leave here without him. I'll find him even if it kills me" I told him firmly. The door behind us was forcefully opened and unleashed pure hell "Fuck me" I muttered, grabbing both boys' hands and legging it down the hall

"Where are we going?" Paul asked

"Anywhere away from them" I replied, turning a corner and running upstairs

We stopped on the top floor. The infected were trapped on the bottom floor. We were trapped on the top. I kneeled down on the floor, looking at the map

"Where are we?" Alec asked

I looked at the map "Sector G" I replied

"Now what do we do?" Paul asked

"We wait until the others find us" I replied

"Or the infected" Paul butted in

"Paul, you're really not helping" I muttered

A door at the end of the hall opened and shut, to me all by its self "Nessie?" A voice asked

I got up off the floor and turned around. The person who called my name was the one person who I had been determined to find. Edward.

"Edward" I half shrieked, running towards him and hugging him tightly

"I was so worried about you" Edward whispered into my hair

"Me too. Where are the others?" I asked

"Here" Bella replied, breathlessly

"What happened?" I asked, letting go of Edward and walking slowly towards them

"The infected. That's what happened" Nahuel replied

"Where's Riley?" I asked, my voice started shaking

"I'm here" Riley replied, walking slowly through the door

I ran towards him and hugged him "Don't ever do that again" I whispered

"I promise" Riley replied, kissing my forehead. I let go of him and we all stood in a circle

"Now what, boss?" Alec asked. I half smiled back. Someone's gonna get their butt kicked good and proper.

**A sneak preview at the final book, The Survivors Saga: Rise Of The Breaking Dawn:**

I watched as my friends ran out of the room to safety. I turned around to face Emmett.

"Do you have any last words?" He asked me

"You'll never have me" I replied

"Have you lost your fight?"

I shook my head "No, I just found it" I replied, preparing myself for my death. Emmett stepped away from me, aimed his gun at my heart and fired. I felt the bullet tore through me. I fell to the floor and felt my body relax. I closed my eyes and embraced home.


End file.
